


A dangerous man

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Omega Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jensen is the crime lord of Houston.He is on top of the food chain and untouchable.Right?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	A dangerous man

**Author's Note:**

> This is writen for the SPN and J2 A/B/O Fanworks Event.  
> It´s the first time I participate in this event.  
> It was fun.  
> A big Thank you to the mods: Kelios and DWimpala21.  
> Also a big thank you to my beta Violet and to my alpha reader Herminekurotowa. Thank you girls.
> 
> As far as I can see I post the fist fic but there is already some art go and check it out:  
> https://spnj2event.livejournal.com/

A Dangerous Man

The wind blew in from the ocean, moving the curtains. The sunlit room was peaceful, the smell of fresh, strong coffee hanging in the air. He slowly walked in and took a cup.

“Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. I wanna tell you a story of murder and treason, of betrayal and deception. And maybe of a love that could overcome it all:

There was this man: tall, strong, sandy blond hair, striking green eyes and of course an alpha. He had the looks and the brains to be remarkable in any field: medicine, politics… but born into a crime family, he was bound to become the crime lord of Houston.

His name was Jensen Ackles, and he held his empire in an iron grip.  
Jensen had grown up in a live of violence. His father had his little ring of drug dealers and Jensen grew up being used to people kneeling in their living room and begging for their lives. Yes, he had been to college and had a master’s in business before he had started to work his way up in the syndicate after his father had died of a heart attack, but Jensen figured it was easier for him to stay on the wrong side of the law than to follow it. His ambitions were even greater: first Houston, then Texas, and then what should stop him? 

There was the one time, when he went into an apartment, where a small rival in business had his meth labor. He ordered to kill all present occupants, and his two henchmen with two automatic guns killed them all. Including the 73-year-old grandmother, who had “allowed” her grandson’s business in her little kitchen. 

Jensen was deadly, dangerous and ruthless. Sure, the FBI had sent an agent to stop Jensen, but agent Misha Collins had no intel and information to stop the Ackles organization. 

I can’t say it all changed when he met this omega, Jared Padalecki. He was ridiculously tall for an omega and Jensen was fascinated by Jared’s eyes that seemed to be able to change colors. But Jensen had a soft spot for this funny and naïve omega. 

Jared worked as a waiter in one of the crime lord’s semi-legal clubs. He was serving drinks there when he caught the eye of the alpha. Some of the other guests were harassing the young omega and Jensen, who had been flirting with the beautiful young man the whole evening, stepped in and ended the harassment by punching them in the face and have them band from all his clubs. 

It was worth it because the young man thanked Jensen by blowing him in his limo an hour later. 

It wasn’t unusual for Jensen to invite his … companions to live with him, so it didn’t take long after this, that Jensen insisted that the omega should move in with him, he usually liked to keep his play things close. Jared had been living in a ratty apartment and didn’t mind exchanging it for the manor Jensen lived in and Jensen wanted the young omega available at his wish.

Jared told Jensen that he had finished high school and then started working different jobs. Jared didn’t seem to have too many ambitions, only to keep Jensen happy and sexually satisfied. No, Jared wasn’t a brainiac, he wasn’t much for talking or intellectual exchange, but the sex with him was fantastic and adventurous. 

Life was perfect for the alpha and crime lord Jensen Ackles: his business was successful, his position was untouchable and his boy toy was naked on his knees blowing Jensen as he spoke on the phone. What could possibly go wrong?

It started slowly: the FBI catching the latest heroin shipment. The judge Jensen paid had a run-in with the IRS and had to resign in order to stay out of prison himself. Two second-class dealers were caught by the FBI and sent to prison. In other words, the FBI and Misha Collins started to bother Jensen and the alpha wasn’t used to losing. 

Suddenly, it seemed like Collins was more and more often ahead of Jensen: an illegal meth lab this week, human trafficking the next, and catching his protection racketeer the week after. 

Jensen called his 2nd and 3rd in command Lehne and Pellegrino. They were talking while watching Jared swimming laps in the pool in the tiniest Speedo Jensen had ever seen.  
“Maybe Collins has a mole.” Pellegrino said, his eyes never leaving the tall wet omega in the pool.  
“Maybe he has a lucky run.” Lehne said, his eyes were on Ackles but he was scenting the omega. The crime lord wondered for a moment if he had been wrong meeting with his numbers 2 and 3 at his private home. That maybe a more business-like setting would help them figure it all out, but then he couldn’t watch Jared. Jared, who had stopped swimming and pulled himself from the water, and now lay by the pool in his little red Speedo that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

He called the omega and instead of walking over, Jared crawled on all fours over to the deck chairs where Jensen and the two other alphas were sitting.  
No alpha was able to tear his eyes away, but the omega’s only focus was on Jensen. He crawled to Jensen’s chair and put his head in Jensen’s lap. It was obvious what he wanted to do. As fast as they could, Lehne and Pellegrino excused themselves after the decision was made to watch their backs even more carefully. 

In the next week, everything was quiet, but Jensen and his men stayed alert. Another week went by, and then one more and Lehne started to brag that he had been right and Collins had just been lucky. 

More and more days went by and Jensen could finally relax again and enjoy Jared even more. Jensen was sure he was the center of existence for the omega, the way Jared cared for all his needs. 

In light of Jensen’s returned success, he and Lehne started planning a large heroin shipment. Jensen had started to like staying knotted in his omega, pumping load after load into the blissed-out body under him while talking on the phone to Lehne and giving orders. 

So it came out of nowhere when his shipment was confiscated by the feds, killing three of his men including Lehne. Jensen trashed his office and punched the omega in the face, when he rushed in to figure out what was wrong.

Of course, he apologized to Jared. The frightened thing had locked himself in the bathroom and didn’t want to come out. As if a bathroom door could withstand the will of an alpha. But when he wanted to help the omega up from the floor, Jared shook his hand off and told Jensen to never ever do that again, and Jensen knew a threat when he heard one.

The relationship between Jensen and Jared changed after that. Jensen didn’t know why and couldn’t understand it, but Jensen became more caring, no, he became invested. He even told Jared his childhood dreams about building sailing boats and living by the ocean or buying a ranch and raise horses or moving to Alaska and buy a house by a lake and go fishing and hunting every day. Jared would spin their lives stories on and on. Yes, he fell in love with this fun, goofy, and sexy-as-hell omega. If he were a different man, he would think about mating and claiming Jared. But the way his life was, he was happy to knot Jared on every available surface and be glad that Jared swallowed his contraceptive religiously.  
While he seen Jared as a convenient before, he became Jensen’s lover, or rather, boyfriend. 

And it was good that Jensen’s private life had improved dramatically since his business, or rather crime organization was under pressure. Misha Collins seemed to be everywhere. After the raid of the heroin shipment, nothing was working the way Jensen was used to: his clubs were raided by the police for selling drinks to underage customers (and come on, everybody does that), the IRS started to audit his bookkeeping in his semi-legal business, and so far every drug shipment was caught by the FBI. 

But Jensen wouldn’t have become the mob boss he was today if he didn’t know how to fight. The alpha decided to go for broke. He planned this big coup that should get Agent Collins off his back, and showing that alpha Jensen Ackles was still in charge. To prove to all that he was still the deadly, dangerous and ruthless crime lord. 

Pellegrino and Jensen planned the whole transaction. No one except the two of them was informed. He even kept Jared away from the talks. When the omega asked him if he had done something wrong or why Jensen always sent him away, Jensen took the young omega in his arms, kissed him and told Jared he loved him. The omega was so surprised; he couldn’t answer the alpha but returned his kiss enthusiastically.

The day the deal went down started as an ordinary day. Jensen made love to his omega, then he met Pellegrino and together they drove to the meeting. 

I don’t know exactly what happened but the whole warehouse exploded, killing Jensen’s men, Pellegrino, and ending crime lord Jensen Ackles.”

“He died?”  
“Jensen Ackles is dead.” The young omega with the fascinating eyes told the alpha.  
The green-eyed alpha looked at his hands. The burned skin was still very tender, but it was healing well thanks to the omega’s care.

The omega drank some coffee. Telling this part story was difficult for him, but it was the most important thing. It was the reason why he had done what he had done and he wanted, no he needed, the alpha to understand.  
“There was this kid. An omega, no parents, no family, but he was raised by a loving foster father Jim Beaver along with another foster kid with the name …. Well let’s call him Chad.  
Jim raised his sons well he taught them right from wrong, sent them to school, college and even university. It wasn’t easy for this blue-collar hard-working man but he managed it and yes, think he was very proud of his sons.  
One day there was a shooting in the apartment house where Jim lived. The city’s crime lord was punishing and killing some stupid meth-cooking kids. The automatic gun was shooting the bullets with so much force that they went through the walls and killed the man who lived next door. So the two sons decided to leave the righteous way of their father behind in order to get revenge for their father from the crime lord that seemed untouchable.  
The sons were quite skilled with the computer so they created an omega persona that would be able to get close to Ackles. One of them would become that omega and the other would be his contact to keep the FBI and Misha Collins informed.”

The alpha looked at the young omega sitting across from him in a chair. The cold fury in his eyes made him shiver.  
“You’re Jared! But… but you told me your name is Sam.” The alpha accused.  
“Jared was an invention, a necessity to get close to Jensen Ackles. He’s not needed anymore.”  
“Who am I?” the alpha whispered, his green eyes pleading with the omega to tell the truth but at the same time afraid of the answer.  
“That is the question.  
We can be who we want to be. But you can’t go back to Houston and be Jensen Ackles. Against all odds we fell in love, making it almost impossible for me to follow the plan.”  
“You were the mole! You betrayed me! It was all an act! You played the naïve omega to … to …” The alpha realized, joining the dots and realizing secrets.  
The omega didn’t deny it: “Someone had to stop you. Jensen Ackles is presumed dead getting his deserved sentence for all he did. The world is a better place since he is gone.  
You should be grateful that I saw past the crime lord and gave you a second chance.” Jared - no Sam nodded toward the bandaged hands in the alpha’s lap. His voice was cold and controlled and brook no argument.  
“I didn’t want to fall for Jensen." The omega admitted more to himself and the alpha had to listen really carefully to understand what the young man said: “No! I fought it! And in the beginning it was easy. Jensen was just an alpha asshole and the day he punched me, well I almost called Collins myself. But than it all changed he became caring and tender. And he seemed so sincere in his love for this simple omega. I started to ask myself what would be if we were different people. And than he talked about his childhood dreams and I couldn’t help myself but envision a different version of us living those lifes.”

The green-eyed alpha with no name who now knew who he had been but didn’t like it one bit, looked at the omega that had taken had taken his (former) life and offered a second one.  
But could he trust Jared/Sam or whatever his name was?

The omega got up and left the room, obviously understanding that the alpha needed a moment for himself. The alpha with no name looked down at his hands. They were still heavily bandaged.  
He couldn’t remember an explosion.  
He couldn’t remember a violent life.  
He couldn’t remember power and influence.  
He only could remember the love to a fascinating omega. 

He let his eyes wander around the room. It was a bright living room with a comfortable sofa and a large entertainment center, through the French doors he could see the beach and the ocean. 

Somehow Jared/Sam or whatever had not only managed to get Jensen out of a burning warehouse and get him in a villa by the beach in, presumably, Mexico. Somehow he must have gotten his hands on some serious money to pay not only for food and living, but also for the first class medical treatment he had received. Was Jared/Sam who ever a doctor? He sure was skilled enough. 

The wind blew the curtains again and the smell of sunshine and ocean invaded the alpha’s dark thoughts. 

The ocean had been the first thing he had registered when he had gained consciousness some weeks ago. Awaking in a world of agony, the sound of the waves hitting the beach gave him a sense of calm. Then there was the delicious scent and the world’s most beautiful omega stepped into his view.  
Time had no meaning in a world that only held him and this caring omega. Jared/Sam, whatever his name was, had tended to his wounds, fed him, bathed him and when he slowly got better, entertained him. He was smart, caring, and very intelligent and tended to his burns with the best medical equipment. 

But he had avoided giving him much-needed information, like his family name or where exactly they were. And now he realized why. Until today, just as promised, the omega had told him everything. 

Realization hit him hard; this Jensen guy had been a monster but thanks to Sam, he, Dean, had been given a second chance and he would take it. His fingers traveled down his throat till they found a tender spot were he remembered Sam kissing him this morning. Being mated to a gorgeous man and living in a manor by the ocean, life could be worse.  
Leaving the past behind, he called out without regret: “Sammy, on what terms would you consider mating?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried something new with this writing style by telling the story though a narrator.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments are loved no matter when made.


End file.
